Women's reproductive health research is thriving at University of North Carolina (UNC). The Department of OB/GYN has implemented a 10-year blueprint for research growth that includes career development and infrastructure support o promote sophisticated multidisciplinary research. After six years we can now demonstrate our success in dramatically increasing research funding and in launching new investigators. This RFA for Women's Reproductive Health Research Centers is ideally aligned with our readiness to rapidly increase the number of tenure track faculty members preparing for careers as independent investigators in clinical and translational research. The UNC WRHR will consist of a Principal Investigator (PI), Program Director (PD), an Advisory Committee (AC), an External Advisory Panel, a new OB/GYN Resource Core, and a group of carefully selected mentors. The PI, Dr. Robert Cefalo has authority in faculty appointments;he also has an excellent record of assisting faculty in attaining research careers. The PD, David Grimes, MD, is a leading reproductive health researcher, teacher, and mentor. The AC is composed of senior UNC faculty, including those with affiliation with Family Health International, the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences, and fellow WRHR sites. The AC will select WRHR Faculty Scholars. An External Panel will assist in annual program evaluation. The Resource Core will provide expert support in study design, lab access, technical support for laboratory work, biostatistics, data management resources, programming support, and research implementation. Each WRHR Faculty Scholar will have a mentor panel including the PD, a lead mentor, and up to three additional mentors to guide and facilitate their work. The 28 mentors featured represent the breadth of expertise available to the Scholars at UNC;these mentors assure outstanding access to resources, training and research opportunities. Our research plan is built around three themes: Health from Pre-conception to Birth;Sexual/Reproductive Health;and Gynecologic Care Needs of Older Women. Scholars will participate in a WRHR Forum that includes advanced research methods in multi-site research, clinical trials and study of health disparities, work-in-progress sessions, a writing group, and a seminar series. Given the exceptional quality of training and research opportunities, the strength and diversity of the applicant pool, and the commitment of the institution and the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology, we are confident we can make important contributions to training the next generation of reproductive health researchers as a WRHR site